The present disclosure relates to a method for producing a gas sensor device for detecting at least one gaseous analyte, to a gas sensor device for detecting at least one gaseous analyte, to a corresponding device and also to a corresponding computer program.
By way of example, miniaturized solid electrolyte gas sensors which can be manufactured using micromechanical methods and processes can be used in particular for measuring a residual oxygen proportion in the exhaust gas flow of internal combustion engines or for so-called lambda measurement or the like.